


On Her Terms (A Kakasaku Oneshot)

by Cinnabun_Frosting



Series: Grounded Lightning [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, POV Haruno Sakura, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Sad and Happy, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabun_Frosting/pseuds/Cinnabun_Frosting
Summary: Sakura has had enough of waiting for Sasuke and Kakashi just happens to be a victim.(Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura, Sasuke or Kakashi. They're the work of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the storyline.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Grounded Lightning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588081
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	On Her Terms (A Kakasaku Oneshot)

He hasn't come. It's Valentine's Day and he'd promised. But he hasn't come.

Those words echo in her head as she stands at the entrance to the Hidden Leaf village, the single rose in her hand starting to wilt. The chilly night air prompts a small sneeze as her blank stare rests on the sight of a single leaf blowing softly, forlornly, towards her.

Sasuke isn't coming. The edges of her hooded cloak flutters softly in the breeze as she lowers her head. The pretty dress she is wearing instead of her standard ninja outfit flutters with it. She should have expected nothing less from him.

_No! I don't believe it. He'll get here soon, I just know he_ _will-_

"It's past midnight, little missy! I'd go home if I were you!" A loud voice slurs a few feet behind her, breaking the silence. Obviously just a drunk citizen on the way home from some unethical place he's been haunting earlier. She doesn't even bother to tense, or show any indication of hearing him.

A few footsteps sound behind her, until she can almost smell the alcohol on the man's breath as he continues, "Who're you waiting for? Whoever he is, I'm sure that I can do better than him." And suddenly she feels a slimy arm slide around her waist while another touches her neck.

Her sadness abruptly gives way to irritation, but before she can turn and give the man the beating she thinks he deserves, the man mutters a phrase that turns her blood ice cold in her veins.

"I know where Sasuke is."

Before she can react to the statement, the loose grip turns ironclad and the man she hasn't even seen the face of feels less drunk and more threatening. Even more so when she realizes that her hands are completely frozen to her sides and her legs won't obey her commands.

Surprisingly, she isn't scared. If anything she is impressed with this shinobi- because he has to be a shinobi- for managing to sneak up on her. This is quite a feat, especially as most shinobi don't dare to even try it given her reputation as a genius medic and student of the Sannin with the most brute strength.

But now is not the time to be impressed, she realises as the arms around her tighten. This man is dangerous, and he seems to know exactly what to say to catch her off guard. Besides, the paralyzing effects of the poison he must have given her is spreading quickly. She can already feel herself getting dizzy.

Closing her eyes, she inhales slowly, then calmly undoes the seal on her forehead. Almost immediately healing chakra spreads through her, dulling the effects of the poison. Well, the next thing to do is feign unconsciousness.

She lets herself slump against the man behind her, letting him bear the full force of her weight. Not that it's very much, but anything helps when dealing with an unknown enemy.

The man's grip loosens just a little, and that is what she's been waiting for. In lightning fast movements she jabs an elbow into the unknown man's nose with enough strength to knock even Naruto out.

At the same time, she lets her legs bunch and release on the man's body so that she keeps upright even as the person behind her loses his balance. She turns and faces her attacker, only to be surprised at the wooden doll with the broken face behind her. Who-

Then she hears the sound of slow clapping coming from a tree close by. "Nothing less than I'd expect from Lady Tsunade's student." A familiar voice utters.

"Kakashi!" The name trips off her tongue with ease. With a poof he appears in front of her, his headband and mask as perfectly in place as ever.

His normal greeting of 'yo' with one hand raised is ruined by her jumping at him with a chakra enhanced fist aimed squarely at his chest.

"Whoa whoa whoa, no need to panic. I was just passing by and wanted to check if your reflexes had gone dull and-" as soon as her fist comes into contact with the shadow clone, it disappears. Then she glares at the space behind her. "Remove the genjutsu, Kakashi."

She is all ready to punch him in his mask-clad face (really, what was he thinking?) when he dispels the genjutsu and suddenly she can't _breathe,_ because-

Instead of the standard issue Konoha uniform, Kakashi has donned a suit. A western suit, with a tie and what looks like a coat that is specifically tailored to fit him to perfection. Sakura swallows as her eyes follow the line of his broad shoulders.

He is utterly familiar and yet utterly unrecognisable. The only thing that hasn't changed is the mask on his face. Without the headband, his soft hair falls forward, partially obscuring his eyes. Her hand itches to push the bangs back from his face.

The spell is broken when he tugs uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt, loosening the tie. "What are you wearing?" Sakura manages to gasp out. He grimaces under his mask.

"A suit. Hokage's orders. I was just accompanying her to a dinner with the daimyo. She got Gai to practically stuff me into it." His tone is dry, but he looks so supremely uncomfortable that she can't help but let out a giggle.

This is as good a distraction from her failure of a date as any, so soon she finds herself walking home in the company of her former teacher while being related with the story of how the daimyo's cousin who hadn't heard of her reputation tried to flirt with Tsunade the whole time and got rendered unconscious for his troubles. She doesn't think of Sasuke even once.

When she gets to her small apartment which she moved into a while ago, it only seems natural to invite him in for a cup of coffee, which he accepts. Their conversation moves on to the topic of the poison, which Kakashi admits was obtained from a herbalist on the way home from his last mission.

"But I didn't mean to poison you, of course. I knew that you'd be alright, and if not I had the antidote right here." He pulls out a small clear vial. She laughs, a little shy but loving the fact that he is so confident in her abilities.

Eventually they have steaming coffee mugs in their hands and Sakura notices with surprise that somehow they have ended up in the living room with her cloak off and feet up on the table. Kakashi's coat and tie have gone missing, and he is leaning back against the cushions on the sofa with a few buttons of the dress shirt open. He is so close that his arm brushes hers every few seconds.

It is the first time she has seen him so relaxed and comfortable in his own skin. As she watches, he shifts to another position. His muscles bunch and ripple, and her mouth goes dry.

In the ninja world everyone is expected to be fit. Heck, she's seen more than her share of naked men with beautifully toned bodies as a ninja medic. But those are just random people, and this is Kakashi. Kakashi, who is one of the few who can still best her in spars and always has her back in missions. Kakashi, who can always make her laugh, who comforts her when she's down and-

She gasps with the realisation. The diplomatic dinner Kakashi had just attended had been at _the other end of the village_. He has no reason to be passing by the gates of Konoha, unless...... She pins him with a death glare, which he somehow seems unmoved by, casually tilting his head back to down the dregs of his coffee and _shiitake mushrooms that spot on his neck where his pulse beats._

_Focus, Sakura_ , she tells herself. _You're mad at this man._

"You weren't just passing by, were you? You just wanted to check if poor old Sakura had been naive enough to think that Sasuke would keep his promise. Isn't that right?"

He says nothing for a while, which angers her further. Shaking with rage and what feels suspiciously like hurt, she is just about to yell for him to get out when the words that come out of his mouth stop her short.

"You know that the possibility of Sasuke coming back to the Hidden Leaf village at all, much less for you, is less than twenty percent, right?" His face is devoid of any expression, but when his eyes meets hers they are blazing with......something that makes her heart move strangely in her chest.

She flinches because she already knows he's right, but it still hurts so much coming from him. Because she actually cares about what he thinks, and he hasn't refuted her earlier statement of her being naive. Not that Kakashi has ever minced his words with her. He always gives his honest opinion with an unflinching gaze, no matter whether everyone agrees with him or not. It is something that she admires in him.

As she stares at his mask clad face, she feels something changing in her relationship with her former sensei. And she can't pinpoint the exact difference yet, but she suspects that it has something to do with her sudden awareness of him as a man and the look in his eyes just now.

The look, she notices, that is still there. Her heart does the same jolting thing it did before and that's when she realizes that she is in big trouble. Because she's recognized the signs of liking a man. And she definitely likes Kakashi.

She wants to kiss him and to be kissed in return. She wants to be the person he relies on and comes home to everyday, the one whom he shows his face to and whom he cares about.

To heck with the consequences. To heck with Sasuke and all the explanations she is going to have to give Lady Tsunade and the rest of their friends.

Kakashi seems to sense her change in demeanor because his gaze becomes confused and questioning. She'd always been fascinated with his eyes, even when she'd been a Genin. They can convey so much information about his mood.

She's seen them narrowed and wide and droopy and slanted, shining with tears and crinkled with amusement and scrunched together with frustration. She feels like she already knows him. And yet she wants to know more. Slowly, her gaze drops to his mask.

"......Sakura?" Now he's tensed up. His eyes are saying _you don't want to do this you don't want to do this you don't want to do this_ but she can't help herself. Her hand reaches slowly towards his face.

A few things happen at once.

His hand grabs hers before it can go any further.

Instinctively her other hand comes to free the trapped one, chakra gathering in it.

Kakashi's eyes widen and his whole body lurches forward in reaction.

Before they realize it, she is lying on her back with both her hands trapped securely above her head and his face very close to hers. As the chakra fades in her fist she blushes at her stupidity and his proximity.

She looks up to find his eyes fixed on hers. "Sakura." One word, breathed gently against her mouth, yet chock full of meaning.

She has to think about this more, she's sure. She's supposed to be a levelheaded girl who is good at analyzing situations quickly. But right now, there's this hypnotic pull towards him that she can't fight any longer.

So she moves forward and touches her lips to his mask covered ones. A second later, everything breaks loose and they're kissing each other frantically, desperately. And it's like magic, even with a mask in between.

Somehow, Sakura reflects afterwards, it's like she's become a new person. There was the Sakura from before, and the Sakura now. As she collects the coffee mugs which had gotten through unscathed (luckily because she only has two), she glances at Kakashi who is frozen on the couch, staring at her warily.

Maybe she's lucky that he hasn't run yet, but she can't help humming as she goes into the kitchen to start washing the mugs. It's definitely a start to something, after all, and she's always liked challenges.

His mask had better watch out.


End file.
